The Lone Wolf
by Lycaon117
Summary: My version of what would happen if Noble Six went to Middle Earth. Part One of Three.
1. Lone Wolf

Chapter one

Six's POV

Six rushed at a group of grunts and elites. The covenant forces had been slowly tiring him out as he fought for survival among the ruins of the UNSC ship breaking yards; he had just turned down his last hope for survival, the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. He had gotten the package to Keyes when Emile was slaughtered by elite zealots. The elites had paid dearly for it, but the Spartan was left on the smoldering pile of rock that had once been Reach.

Six was alone and fighting a huge army of Covenant ground troops. The Aliens seemed to have unlimited forces and Six slowly began to tire. Six dove for cover as a spray of pink shards came flying at him as grunts tried to kill him. Plasma ate away at the piece of wreckage as Six tried to form a plan.

He charged the covenant hordes that had come to defeat him. Plasma and bullets were flying around as enemies fell and Six's Shields drained. But as Six fought the elites, brutes, grunts and jackals, he began to tire. Eventually he made the mistake of forgetting to watch for artillery. As he fought the mob of covenant he didn't notice an arcing ball of plasma smash into the ground next to him.

BOOM! An explosion rocked the ground as a wraith mortar blast landed. Noble Six was flung two meters and landed hard on his back. He got up and Six reached for his rifle as Covenant forces closed around him.

His visor was cracked as shrapnel was thrown into it. His HUD flickered and died as an elite zealot slowly came forward to finish the lone wolf off. Raising his energy sword he prepared to impale the Spartan on the blue blade of plasma. Noble six raised his assault rifle and hit the Sanghelli in the mandibles. The Sanghelli roared and slashed at the Spartan's head. Six ducked and weaved around the Elites' blows.

An elite thrust his sword at Six, but the Spartan dove to the side as more elites approached. Cries, screams and gunfire were heard as the Lone Wolf fought as ferociously as he could to escape. Elites and covenant fell as bullets sprayed into them. Eventually an Elite got off a slash to Six's chest, the elites then left feeling that their job was finished.

As Six lie there, his world faded to black, but just before he succumbed to unconsciousness he spotted a spherical machine saying "This does not look well for the reclaimers."


	2. Forerunner

**Authors Note: I have received a review that states I need longer chapters, so I am going to slowly make them longer. As well, when any forerunners are speaking or some ones having a flashback it will be written in** _italics_. **Also unlike a few fanfictions Noble Six will be fully armed with UNSC tech and not just a combat knife, and he won't exactly be mister talkative. As I want him to be closer to the strong, silent, type.**

When Noble Six woke he saw the spherical shaped machine again, though this time he was in a pristine white room wearing a brand new version of his old armor. _"Greetings Reclaimer"_ it spoke, _"I am forerunner ancilla, 419 Compliant Bias, Monitor of installation 045 designation Haven. The extra-terrestrials on this planet are scouring the countryside looking for any other reclaimers." "They have not yet found this installation but we still must be brief."_ Noble Six stood up and grabbed his assault rifle from a nearby table and slung it across his back. _"I have found a small human ship 3 kilometers east on a mountain I have repaired and improved some of your combat skins functions. For example, You may now hold more than one Equipment Module at a time."_

" _When you reach the transport, there is more ammunition and supplies there if you should need them." " The transport is heavily guarded by those murderous extra terrestrials, what are they called by the way?"_ The Covenant." The Spartan replied. _"Most interesting."_ "Are there any surviving humans?" " _Not that my sentinels or sensors have detected though we have not yet conducted a full scan."_ The Spartan quickly thanked the monitor and left.

As the Lone Wolf left the underground installation he kept on the lookout for covenant forces, He crept along the through the mountainous terrain as he noticed the covenant ships descending over the plains below. Their undersides grew blue with plasma as they charged up their energy projectors. The cyan beams shot towards the ground. The plains burned as the Spartan watched the shocking spectacle . Suddenly, he noticed several banshees fly by with their spotlights surveying the relatively barren mountainside. He quickly avoided them by diving behind a pile of glassed rubble. After they had flew a considerable distance away, the Spartan emerged and began the long hike through the mountain range.

Half a kilometer went by without incident, when he suddenly saw three red dots on his motion tracker. He observed three Sanghelli walking ahead talking amongst themselves. He evaded one's sight but they suddenly went into active camouflage. The Spartan ducked down as he avoided an energized plasma sword about to take his head off. He did a neat somersault and came up firing with his assault rifle. He emptied his entire clip into An Elite's face, killing it as the others fired back with plasma rifles. As he avoided their shots he tossed a frag grenade between them. The grenade exploded causing shrapnel to fly everywhere, especially into the two elites. Killing them instantly, with the entire fight happening in less than two minutes.

Now that the noise had been broadcasted across the glassed countryside, Six quickened his pace avoiding large covenant patrols and taking out smaller patrols, after doing this for another kilometer, he ran into a large covenant force including elites, grunts, brutes, jackals and a wraith, the zealots had obviously informed the rest of the covenant forces on the ground of the so called demon. The covenant force immediately fired upon the lone Spartan.

(Enter Spartan time) he did a cartwheel firing duel wielding magnums at the grunts as he did so, screams and explosions echoing on the glassed mountain, emptying the clip into the massive hoard. He came up holding his assault rifle shooting at all of the elites/ brutes. The brutes charged at him, he dodged one's blow and vaulted over another as they swung their spikers to fire at the Spartan. Six leapt at one and punched its head backwards, breaking its neck. The enraged primates howled as their comrades were eliminated.

One by one the covenant forces fell to this Spartan in black armor. Eventually he had to deal with the wraith, he ran forward jumped over the turret, flipped down to behind it, he then wedge a frag grenade into the exhaust port on the back causing the wraith to blow into a million pieces.

After the blood covered Spartan left the plateau which was covered in corpses and flaming bits of covenant machinery. "Sorry for the mess", the Spartan called back to the battlefield in a mocking tone. 

He then continued his journey across the hillside. After an hour of continued walking /evasion of covenant patrols, Noble Six finally came across the landed pelican. He saw crates of ammo, food and weapons sitting inside the open cargo bay, he walked past, hitting the button to close the door as he did so, he walked up to the communications console and broadcasted a signal on all of the unsc frequencies. Hearing no answer, he sat down in the chair and slowly took off. As his pelican rose into the air, he watched as slowly gaseous clouds began to block his view of the once beautiful plant's surface. As he watched he thought of all the brave men, women and Spartans who had died for its safety- Suddenly a warning klaxon rang throughout the transport. Six looked outside the windshield and noticed seven banshees chasing him. He pushed the pelican to its max but could not help but to be hit with a few bolts of plasma fire and a few banshee bombs. As he exited the atmosphere the banshees drop back and leave. He flew through the Covenant armada as pulse lasers flashed around the dropship. He flew through the system, evading the plasma and banshees and eventually spotted the UNSC Pillar of Autumn leaving into a slipspace portal. He raced into the portal trying to stay with the ship, but due to the Halcyon cruisers faster engines, he lost and was suddenly jolted out of slipspace leaving him much farther away than installation 04…..


	3. Introduction

**Author's note: This is just Six's introduction to this world. Also neither the elves nor the wizard will know of Six or the rest of the Halo universe. Don't forget to review.**

Chapter 3

Noble Six POV

As the Spartan's pelican exited slipspace he looked out the windshield and saw a lone planet, it had a sun and moon but no other planets nearby. "Highly unusual" Six thought wondering what other secrets this planet might hold. As he approached the planet, he ran a few scans to see what the planet's atmosphere held. The first was a scan for the gases in the planet's atmosphere, finding close to the exact same composition as on Earth, he proceeded to run a scan for surface metal, which is a good indicator of a civilizations industrial stage. He found little surface metal, indicating that no advanced civilizations were present. Lastly he ran some thermal scans to see the most populated areas, in case there happened to be a primitive civilization. He slowly flew into the planet's atmosphere. When he got in, he headed towards a forest on the planet's surface.

Six stepped out of his pelican, his boots squelching in the mud. He ran an inventory check to see what supplies were available: five assault rifles, three designated marksmen rifles, six magnums, seven combat knives, two rocket launchers, three sniper rifles and an energy sword. He had plenty of ammunition for all of them and also a ton of grenades. He also possessed an active camouflage module, a drop shield module and a jet pack. In terms of food, he possessed plenty of MRE's and jugs of water to last for three months.

After he finished he decided to head out and explore, he took an assault rifle, a DMR, and his energy sword. He also took four frag grenades, his active camo module and a cloak to cover his armor. He headed out into the wild.

Frodo Baggins POV

Frodo and the hobbits stumbled through the forest to the gates of Bree, when they reached them, Frodo knocked quickly on the door. After a minute an old man peeked out of a peephole, seeing nothing, he opened a shorter one and looked through. "Whadda' you want!" He sneered, as he glanced towards the four hobbits. "We are heading for the Prancing Pony" Frodo replied...The man opened the door "Hobbits, four of 'em." He exclaimed in surprise, "What business brings you to Bree?" The man asked, "We wish to stay at the inn, our business is our own." Said Frodo, to his relief, the gate keeper unlocks the gate. "Now, young fella' I meant no offense, it's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's been talk of strange folk abroad, you can't be too careful."

The dark streets of Bree are barely lit and shady characters watch the hobbits from every angle. Lanterns lit the darkness. Buildings loom over the diminutive hobbits. After they trek through the narrow streets of Bree, they eventually come across the Prancing Pony. Frodo Opens the door and the hobbits are blinded by the lights of the Inn. Frodo walks up to the Inn keeper. "Excuse me?" The hobbit asks. Butterbur looks down at them. "Good evening, little masters. If you're seeking accommodations, we've got some nice cozy Hobbit sized rooms available, Mr.… ah…" "Underhill. The name's Underhill."

"Underhill… hmmm." "We're friends of Gandalf the grey… can you tell him we've arrived?" Butterbur frowns as he thinks. "Gandalf… Gandalf." Recognition lights his face up. "Oh yes, I remember… Elderly chap? Big grey beard, Pointy hat." Frodo nods his head. Butterbur shakes his head slowly. "Not seen him for six months." Frodo looks shocked. "What do we do now?" Asks Sam, as the hobbits think about their predicament.

Six's POV

Six jogged along towards the largest heat signature for fifty kilometers of his current location, figuring it to be a small village or whatnot of an alien race. After an hour of sustained jogging through the dark forest, he reached a small wooden wall. He found the gate and knocked on it. The old man looked through and came to see he was looking at a cloaked chest. The man opened the door and came face to face with a six foot nine behemoth. "He said weakly: "who are you and what is your business in Bree." As he pissed in his pants. "My name is for me to know and myself only, as for my business, I need lodging for the night. I would advise you let me in." Six replied. The old man let him through while saying "Fine just don't cause any trouble." As Six walked through the village he caught stares from a lot of the villagers. He then entered the inn the gatekeeper told him to stay at.

As he entered there seemed to be a line up at the counter. The line consisted of four short men, almost childish looking and one fat one. When the fat man asked for a name for reservations, the middle one quickly answered with "Underhill." Six observed this conversation for a few minutes before sitting in the corner and wondering how the hell humans were in this deep of uncharted space…


	4. Bree

**Authors note: please let me know if you guys want me to introduce more halo characters or not. Also if you guys want me to give Six a sword I need some suggestions on what kind of sword, and if you guys want me to name it and suggestions on the name.**

Frodo Baggins' POV

Frodo and the others took a seat in the Prancing Pony. Frodo and Sam looked around at the rather shady patrons of the inn. The most noticeable were the two tallest men there. One was in a corner staring at them and the other was a taller man who was minding his own business in a corner. "What is that?" Pippin interrupted, "This, my friend is a pint!" Merry exclaimed showing off a mug of ale. "I'm getting one!" Pippin spoke." You had a whole half already!" Sam exclaimed. Sam suddenly whispered to Frodo "That man has been doing nothing but staring at us since we arrived." Frodo spoke up to the Bartender "Excuse me, who is that man in the corner?" The bartender replied with "He's one of them rangers, dangerous folk they are, wandering the wild. I never heard what his right name was, but around here we call him Strider." "Strider." Frodo spoke, testing the name. Frodo then noticed he had been subconsciously playing with the ring. He heard a whispering in the back of his head "Baggins" He also heard pippin say "Baggins, oh sure I know a Baggins, he's over there, Frodo Baggins.

Noble Six POV

As Noble Six watched the short people, he noticed how careful the dark haired one was not to reveal his name. He also observed another man watching the midgets. Then one of the little people spoke a name and the dark haired one went over to presumably shut him up when he slipped and Six noticed a golden ring fly up into the air, land on the midget's finger and the person vanished. As the crowd slowly went back to normal the Spartan pondered on how the being vanished. The ring was too small to be an active camo module.

When the short man reappeared, the man from the corner grabbed him and dragged him up the stairs. Six engaged his cloaking and followed the man. He heard a conversation in the room the other man went into. But just before Six could eavesdrop on their conversation, the other three midgets ran up the stairs, barged into the room and yelled at the man brandishing random household objects. The Spartan then slipped into the room and waited in a corner.

As the night went on the Spartan heard information from the hobbits conversation that belonged in a fantasy novel. In the middle of the night Six heard an inhuman shriek that echoed throughout Bree. Six gazed out the window and witnessed nine black riders tearing the town to bits.

Eventually the Sun rose and the man and hobbits set out to the wilderness while Six went back to his pelican and followed them from above.

Frodo Baggins POV

As Frodo and his companions trekked throughout the forest Frodo asked strider "Where are you taking us?" Strider answered with "To the wild." Strider then continued forward. As they walk the hobbits talk amongst themselves unaware that both Strider can hear them and that in the clouds they were being followed. "How do we know we can trust this Strider?" Merry asks. We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo answers "But Where's he taking us?" Questions Sam. "To Rivendell master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond." Strider answers scaring Sam. Sam whispers "Did you hear that, Frodo? We're going to see the elves!"

Noble Six POV

Noble Six then lands his drop ship in the forest and quickly camouflages it. He then follows the group on foot acting as a shadow.

Aragorn POV

After walking a long way, Aragorn turns and witnesses the hobbits stopping and unpacking "Gentlemen," He calls "we do not stop until nightfall." "But what about breakfast?" Asks Pippin "You've already had it." Strider answers "One yes, what about second breakfast?" Pippin answers astonishing the ranger. He tosses a few apples back towards the hobbits and continues forward.

Noble Six POV

Six follows the group across the country listening to their conversations as he did so. After the hobbits got into a minor argument with this strider person, Six heard the hobbits talk about a lot of different mealtimes he guessed the hobbits ate. He stifled a laugh when the one they called Pippin got hit in the head with an apple.

Frodo's POV

The Hobbits continued to walk across the plain until they come across a hill with a ruined watchtower on it. "This was the great watchtower of Amun-Sul, We shall rest here tonight." Strider speaks and the hobbits collapse on the nearby hill as Aragorn watches the horizon. He then walked towards them then set a parcel on the ground. Unwrapping it, he revealed four short swords. "These are for you." He said "Keep them close." He added as he went to check on the surrounding area. Frodo then had a nap.

Frodo woke to the sound of a crackling fire and hushed voices. "Want a tomato Sam?" He heard Merry ask Sam "What are you doing!" Frodo interrupted. "Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Merry answers, "We saved you some." Sam added. "Put it out you fools, put it out!" cried Frodo as he stomped on the fire. An inhuman shriek filled the air and the black riders approached.

Frodo and his companions unsheathed their swords and ran up the stairs to the top of the tower. Once they were at the op they formed a primitive formation and watched in horror as the Nazgul approached through the fog. The metal armor of the wraiths clanked as the hobbits waited in anticipation. Eventually Sam couldn't stand the suspense and charged yelling "Back you Devils!" as he did. The wraiths tossed him aside like he was a toy. The Nazgul still advanced towards the remainder of the hobbits. Merry and Pippin also tried to fight the ringwraiths but after a quick duel they too were thrown aside. Frodo stumbled in fear and dropped his sword as the leader went to take the ring. Frodo tripped and fell backwards to the ground. As he tried to crawl back he noticed that one of the wraiths was being held in the air by an invisible force.

Noble Six's POV

Noble Six slowly approached a wraith from behind. When he reached his target he grabbed it by its neck and threw the heavy wraith into another, scattering them like bowling pins. He drew his magnum and fired at a Nazgul the wraith screamed as the pistol shots flung him off the tower.

Aragorn's POV

Aragorn ran up the steps of the tower as fast as he could but halfway up a falling wraith missed him by a foot. Wondering what creature could possible do that, he raced up the stair.

Noble Six's POV

As the other three wraiths charged him with swords drawn the Spartan drew his energy sword and charged right at them.

Six sidestepped a slash from a wraith and rolled on the ground to avoid a thrust that might have taken his head off if he hadn't been wearing his armor. Spinning around he caught one of the wraiths by surprise and impaled the wraith with the sword. As he did so the wraith let loose a small explosion that threw the Spartan into a stone pillar. The blast drained a quarter of his shields and stunned the Spartan briefly. Briefly wondering why stabbing them caused them to explode, Six got up and kicked the wraith in the stomach knocking the wraith over the edge of the tower. As he turned to face the other two he heard the hobbit called Frodo scream in agony. He looked at the source but couldn't see it. He did however see the wraith that was stabbing the hobbit. Running over to the wraith he kicked it in the face sending it sprawling. As he turned to face the final two wraiths he caught glimpse of the man called Strider dueling with a wraith. He witnessed the man parry a few sword strikes and thrust a flaming torch into that wraiths face. The man turned and through the torch at the final wraith causing it to cry out and fall over the edge of the tower. The man then suddenly turned and tried to stab Six in the throat. The Spartan grabbed the sword and flung it to the side. "Not the best way to greet an ally is it?" he asked the ranger.

Aragorn's POV

Aragorn simply stared at the behemoth as he asked it "What are you and how do I know you don't work for Sauron?" The being simply replied in a militant voice "I am Spartan B312 or Noble Six of Noble team." "As for if I work for this Sauron person, I don't even know who you're talking about." Aragorn snorted disbelievingly as the being asked "If I wanted to kill you or the hobbits don't you think I would have done it in Bree?" Aragorn silently agreed and then turned to Sam and asked him if he knew what the Atheleas plant was. When Sam answered no Aragorn remembered that he used the Elvin name for the plant. "Kingsfoil Sam!" He said "Aye, it's a weed." "It may help slow the poison." Sam and Aragorn ran into the woods. When Strider reached the plant, he bended over and started to cut the plant with a knife when a sword was pressed to his neck and a soft voice whispered "What's this, a ranger caught off his guard?"


	5. So it begins

Chapter five

Noble Six's POV

Noble Six and the hobbits were looking for Kingsfoil when Strider came back with a graceful and beautiful woman beside him. They were having an argument in a foreign tongue so Six couldn't tell what they were talking about. The Spartan heard the hobbits whispering, something about the lady being an elf? Part of Six's mind wanted to call bull crap, but something about the woman radiated a mysterious feeling. When finally the fight looked over, the elf woman picked up Frodo and carried him on her horse heading for a place called Rivendell.

Frodo Baggins' POV

As he rode on the galloping horse he was scarcely aware of the elf behind him. He and the elf rode towards Rivendell, while being pursued by the ringwraiths. The Nazgul were slowly gaining ground when the white stallion made it to a river. The wraiths stopped, scared of the water. Then one of the Nazgul spoke, "Hand over the Halfling, she-elf!" Said one in his raspy voice, "If you want him, come and claim him!" Arwen spoke as she began to chant in elvish. Slowly the Nazgul crept through the water, then Frodo heard a trickle then a roar, and a wave of water came crashing down onto the ringwraiths. Then all went silent.

When Frodo awoke, he asked "where am I?" Suddenly a familiar voice cuts through the silence. "Gandalf!" Frodo cries "Yes I'm here, and you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. You have some strength in you, my dear hobbit." Gandalf replies. Frodo questions the wizard "Why didn't you meet us?" "I'm sorry Frodo, I was delayed…"

"Gandalf, what is it!" Frodo questions, "Nothing, Frodo." Sam bursts in, "Frodo, Frodo! Bless you're awake!" Gandalf speaks up "Sam has hardly left your side." We were worried about you, weren't we Gandalf!?" "Yes we were." answers a deeper voice and our Spartan steps up. Gandalf says "By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend." "Elrond replies "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

Noble Six POV

November 12, 2552

Noble Six explores around the Elvin town. He comes across many elves including some training for battle. He hears whispers in the shadows; something about this planet feels off. The elves are whispering about him and he continues searching for Frodo. Eventually he comes across a room where the wizard looking man and Frodo are discussing things; He hears a question being spoken and steps inside answering the question. Momentary shock is on the hobbits face. After the reunion is over and night falls our Spartan sets off and comes upon two men. One of the men speaks up in quiet awe, "The shards of Narcil… The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand." The man touches the sword and cut himself. "Still sharp" The man looks at strider, "But no more than a broken heirloom." He says quickly to himself as he replaces the blade but it clatters to the floor. Six turns and walks away.

Six walks into a Library, looking for a book on the history of this world. He finds one and begins to read about the great ring and its involvement in this war. After three hours of learning in the quiet room, He begins to leave. An elf happened to be walking in, the elf wasn't looking where he was going and runs into the Spartan. "Sorry." The elf quickly apologizes, "It's okay." Replies Noble Six as he walks out.

Before he can get anywhere, Elrond stops him and asks if he could watch over a meeting tomorrow to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. "I am sure you could, prevent any, arguments…" The elf lord replied when asked by he was to do this.

November 11 2552

The meeting began at noon. Noble Six watched from a nearby roof top as introductions were being made. Elrond addresses the council "Strangers from distant lands… friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite… or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate… this one doom…"

Elrond speaks "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Frodo steps up and places the ring on a stone pedestal. One of the men gasps "So it is true!" An elf speaks "Sauron's ring! The ring of power!" "The doom of man!" a dwarf replies. Boromir speaks up "It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay… By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy… let us use it against him!" Strider steps forward "Your cannot wield it, none of us can The one ring answers to Sauron alone… it has no other master." Boromir turns around "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Legolas stands up "This no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance." Boromir asks in quiet disbelief "This is Isildur's heir?" "And heir to the throne of Gondor", Legolas replies. Aragorn speaks in elvish to the elf. Havo dad, Legolas (Sit down, Legolas.) The elf sits and Boromir speaks "Gondor needs no king." Gandalf speaks up "Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Elrond says "Then you have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed."

"And I guess you think that you should be the one to do it!" Gimli replies outraged. "I will be dead before I see that ring in the hands of an elf!" A storm of argument sweeps across the room. The voices get louder and louder as the argument continues. Gandalf shouts out in an attempt to be heard but the chaos does not stop. All of a sudden a huge crash is heard and a crater is dug deep into the floor. A six foot nine behemoth steps out of the crater. Everybody was shocked into silence and Boromir fumbles for his sword. He points the archaic weapon at the Spartan and noble six knocks it across the room. Legolas shoots an arrow at six only to have it caught in the air. Frodo speaks among the dust cloud "Stop! I will take the ring to Mordor. Everybody's eyes snap towards the diminutive creature. "But I do not know the way." Boromir tries to sneak up behind the Spartan to grab his helmet but Six turns around and grabs the man's arm. "We have bigger things to worry about." The Spartan states and Gandalf speaks up. "I will help you bear this burden, as long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn also speaks. "By my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." "And my bow!" An elf speaks. "And my axe" Gimli states. Boromir speaks You carry all of our fates, little one." He pauses "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." All of a sudden Sam pops out of the bushes, "Mr. Frodo's not going without me!" Elrond replies "No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you… even when he is summoned to a secret meeting and you are not." Merry and Pippin jump out of another bush. "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to tie us up and send us home in a sack to stop us!" "Anyway, you'll need people of intelligence on this quest…mission…thing…" "Well that rules out you Pip!" Merry chuckles. "Add one more." a much deeper voice speaks. Elrond speaks, "Ten companions, so be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring!" Pippin speaks up, "Great, so where are we going," Six mentally face palms.

November 12, 2552

The fellowship says their goodbyes and is about to set off when Elrond rushes to stop them, he runs up to the Spartan and gives him two items the first of which was long silver sword, "This sword is made of mithril so it will not break, what you name it is up to you." The second gift was a small chip. "I don't know what this is but we found it in the forest north of here. We suspect it fell from the sky in a coffin shaped thing. No inhabitants were found but it looks like it could match your armor." The Spartan thanks the elder elf and leaves…

 **Author's note: So how's it going readers? Sorry for the lack of updates, things were busy. I am still waiting for names for the sword and I look forward to some fresh reviews, remember no flames, just criticism.**


	6. The Long Dark

**Authors note: Six is getting an AI! Also I still need names for the sword and any suggestions for any new OC's or characters would be appreciated. I will try to make Six be not quite so OP, but I still want to be realistic. AI's talking will be written in** _ **italics.**_

Noble 6 POV November 12, 2552

Noble Six walked away from the elven city with the rest of the fellowship pondering what he should do with the AI chip and the sword. On one hand, the AI could be a useful tactical advantage, on the other what if it was rampant or the chip was empty? And what could Six do with the sword? First off, while Six could probably use it well, he could use his rifles better, and second it would probably break. But the elf had said something about mithril. Six made up his mind and put the sword in the sheathe he had been given and put the AI in the back of his helmet.

" _Hello Spartan B312.I am UNSC smart AI NYX-1419-6 you may call me Nyx. How may I serve you?"_ "How did you get here?" _I was with an ODST detachment but a slipspace event seems to have altered our course. This planet does not match any known planet in the UNSC database. All of the ODST's are either lost in slipspace or elsewhere planetside. The ODST I was with was killed by unknown hostiles by his drop pod."_ "Can you locate my pelican?" _"It would appear your pelican's transponder is in a forest north of here."_

"Quiet!" Six hissed. "Hey Mr. Spartan?" one of the hobbits asks as he stops sparring with Boromir. "Why do you keep talking to yourself?" Six continued walking. "Can we rest now!?" Asked one of the men, Boromir. "Six turned around. "We camp here. Set up your fire, we leave later." "How is it that when we are tired, you are not! What manner of fowl beast lurks beneath that helmet?" Aragon hits Boromir on the back of the head. "If the elves say he is not a threat, then he is not one." "I do not believe that the elves can see this machine's motives!" "Well would you believe that there are birds coming in from the North?" "It is true!" Legolas speaks "Crebain from Dunland! Saruman's spies have found us!" "Get to cover." The Spartan says as he and the fellowship hide behind a large rock. "The spies of the white wizard! The passage south is being watched." "We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

The fellowship walks along the snowy mountainside. Frodo slips on some shale… as he climbs to his feet he notices that the ring has fallen. Boromir picks up the chain as he gazes transfixed to the golden ring. An armored hand grasps his wrist. "Give the ring to Frodo." A voice speaks. Aragorn steps forward "Boromir" "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… such a little thing." Aragorn quietly speaks "Give the ring to Frodo." Boromir reaches for the hobbit, but then pauses as he gazes in a trance towards the ring. He hands the ring to Frodo. "As you wish, I care not." He says lightly as he ruffles the young hobbits hair. Six notices Aragorn loosen his grip on his sword. He lets go of the Man's arm. "I am yours… Come and take me, soldier." A sinister voice whispers. The Spartan turns away and begins walking up Caradhras…..

Gandalf's POV

"If the mountain defeats you will you risk a more dangerous road?" Saruman's Voice whispers. Gandalf continues walking. 'There is a fell voice in the air." Whispers Legolas urgently. "It is Saruman." Rocks above them break free. The Spartan runs ahead and grabs a huge piece of stone that was about to crush the hobbits. The Spartan lifts the stone higher and throws it over the mountain. The hobbits gasp and look in awe as the Spartan continues walking as if nothing happened. "It is Saruman! He is trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!" "No!" replies the wizard. He raises his staff and chants into the wind "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith. Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath." Saruman's foul voice strengthens as he chants into the air. Lightning strikes in front of the fellowship. Rocks and snow cave down onto the fellowship.

Noble Six's POV

He shelters Frodo as large pieces off stone and snow break on his shields as the tumble down. The rest of the fellowship hugs the wall as a snowy hell rains down on the group. Six pushes the hobbit to the wall as a chunk of rock bigger than the Spartan strikes the fellowship.

As the dust settles and the cascade of snow and rock stills, a blue dome of energy surrounds the fellowship. "What magic is this?" asks Boromir as he gazes at the energy dome. "Trust me now?" asks the Spartan "We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city." "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isenguard!" Aragon replies as Boromir gazes at Gandalf. Gimli speaks "We cannot pass over the mountain. So let us go under it, let us take the mines of Moria!" "Let the ring bearer decide." The wizard replies. 'Frodo" "We will go through the mines." "So be it…"

The fellowship walks down a narrow canyon near a dark lake as the sun sets. Gimli stares in awe at some looming cliffs. "The walls of Moria!" The fellowship walks across the treacherous ground as they approach the cliff. Gandalf touches the rock with his staff; silver luminous lines form the shape of a door on the stone. "Itidin… it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." "Nyx take some pictures." The Spartan whispers. Several images flow across his HUD. _"The pictures have been taken, analyzing for possibility of error. 0.003% chance of error."_ "I'll take those odds. We need to get this research back to the UNSC. "Gandalf speaks "It reads 'the door of Durin, lord of Moria. Speak Friend and enter.'" "What do you think that means?" Merry asks."Well it's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf raises his arms and Gandalf chants, the wind blows and Frodo shivers, but the door stands fast."

Aragorn is talking to the hobbits. "These mines are no place for a pony, even one as brave as Bill." "Bye Bill." Sam mumbles. "Go on Bill, Go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows his way home." Aragorn pats Bill on the rump as Bill trots off.

Splash! Merry and Pippin are tossing stones into the lake. Aragorn grabs them and whispers ominously. "Do not disturb the water." Aragorn and Boromir watch the water ripple. Six points his DMR at the water as a red dot flickers of his motion tracker. Aragorn reaches for his sword as Gandalf sits down in despair. "It's a riddle." Frodo says as he peers at the silver writing. "Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend?" "Oh. Mellon." Six looks at the door as it silently opens.

"Soon, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, and red meat off the bone. This is the home of my cousin, Balin… and they call this a mine! A mine!" Noble Six turns on night vision as he gazes into the darkened hall. Gandalf's staff lights up the chamber, exposing dozens of corpses. Boromir speaks up in a low voice as he gazes across the remnants of a long ago battle. "This is no mine, it is a tomb!" Gimli whispers in horror. "Oh… No …No … No!" Six puts his hand on Gimli's shoulder as Legolas pulls a crudely made arrow out of a skeleton. "Goblins!" "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never come here."

Six spins around as his motion tracker shows an unknown. A tentacle wraps around Frodo's ankle. Six pulls out a magnum and shoots at the water. The fellowship covers their ears at the loud noise. Aragorn hacks at another tentacle as more come out of the water. Legolas lets an arrow fly towards the beast as Aragorn slices the tentacle holding Frodo's ankle in half and Frodo falls. Legolas shoots an arrow at the beast as Six pulls out an assault rifle. The creature shrieks and the Fellowship retreat into the darkness of Moria. Tentacles grab the stone doors. With a shattering echo, the doors are pulled away. A rumbling sound is echoed around as rocks tumble down, caving in the entrance and leaving the fellowship trapped in the shadows.

Six's assault rifle flashlight and Gandalf's staff light up the cavern. Gandalf announces ominously. "We now have but one choice… We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard… there are older and fouler things than the dark places of the world." The fellowship is trekking through the long shadowy caverns of the mines when they encounter a precarious looking bridge above a deep dark cavern. "Quietly, now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed. _"Noble Six, an unknown contact has been following us ever since we entered these mines."_ Six shuts off his external speakers, "Nyx, keep on the lookout for more sightings, if it comes too close let me know."

As the fellowship continues, they begin to notice graffiti painted on the walls in dwarf blood, unspoiled graves and dwarf bodies strewn across the dark caverns. The atmosphere is becoming more and more unsettling. The pathway ahead splits into three different hallways. Gandalf pauses, "I have no memory of this place." Pippin walks up to the old wizard. "Are we lost?"

"No I don't think we are. Shhh. Gandalf's thinking." Merry!" "What!" "I'm hungry." A sudden movement in the shadows causes Six to draw his pistol. Frodo whispers, "There's something down there." The Wizard suddenly whispers. 'It's Gollum. He's been following us for three days." Six catches a glance of an emaciated creature staring at Frodo. He trains his magnum onto the disturbed creature. "He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" Frodo asks disbelievingly. "Escaped or was set loose. And now the ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring; Sméagol's story life is a sad story." Frodo glances at him in surprise.

"Yes, Sméagol he was once called… Before the ring came to him, before it drove him mad." Gollum's withered fingers grasp the stone as his luminous eyes blink with malice. "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

"Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment… even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Frodo pauses and replies, "I wish the ring had never come to me, I wish none of this had happened." "So do all who live to see such times. All we have to decide is what to do with the time given to us." "There are multiple contacts following us, and they have been doing so for a while." "I sense nothing except death and agony, Spartan. How can you be sure?" "Trust me." "There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you were also meant to have it… and that is an encouraging thought." "Is it?" Six asks. "Ah, it is this way!" "He's remembered." Merry says relieved. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

The fellowship continues their long journey until they come across a large stone arch doorway into a larger chamber. "Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf's staff lights up the huge cavern. "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Frodo lets out a gasp as huge pillars, arches and a huge empty hall appear from the shadows. "Well there's an eye opener and no mistake." Up ahead Gimli runs through a smashed wooden door into a smaller chamber. "Gimli!" Gandalf cries as the dwarf rushes ahead. Gimli walks into a small chamber with a tiny beam of sunlight piercing the darkness. A single oblong block sits in the center. "No, no, no." Gimli sobs as Gandalf reads some small runes.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria. He is dead. It is as I feared." Gandalf lifts the rotting remains of a book from the white stone slab. Legolas whispers to Aragorn as Gandalf reads from the destroyed tome. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long… The ground shakes… drums in the deep… We cannot get out. Will no-one save us? They are coming."

 **Author's Note: I believe this is my longest chapter yet. I still would like a name for the sword. Also I have decided to split this story into three parts one for each movie. After I am finished part one, I plan on doing a different story before moving on to part two. If anybody has any ideas for a halo crossover, please leave them in a review. Do you guys think Six should link up with the ODST's? Please leave suggestions in your reviews. Have a good night.**


	7. A Death In The Deep

**Author's Note: Hi, This Story is not dead, I just couldn't find time to update. So far it seems like you guys want Six to link up with the ODST's. Any suggestions on when would be welcome. Now back to the story. Anyways, Apologies for the long wait. Remember, I want suggestions on how I can make this story better. If there is anyone with the time and willingness to beta-read my story, let me know. I think I should work on another story for a bit before making any more chapters in this one. I have several Ideas on some new halo crossover stories. Namely Star wars or mass effect. However if there is any other ideas that you guys have, I would love to hear them.**

Noble Six POV

Pippin backs away nervously as Gandalf finishes reading from the journal. He stumbles against a well and sends an armored skeleton clattering down into the deep black pit. Merry grabs onto him as he falls. The Fellowship freezes in fear as the dwarven corpse echoes through the vast halls of Moria.

Gandalf turns angrily towards the guilty hobbit. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf suddenly falls silent as drums echo through the mines. The Drums echo through the long, empty corridors. A great horn blasts nearby. Answering horn blasts drown all other noise. Sam looks at Frodo's belt. "Mr. Frodo!" He gasps as Frodo looks to see his short sword glowing a cool blue. Legolas Shouts, "Orcs!" Aragorn ushers the Hobbits toward Gandalf. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn and Boromir slam the doors shut. Boromir catches sight of a large lumbering beast. "They have a cave troll!" Gimli snatches up two dwarven axes and stand on the crypt determinedly. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The wooden door begins to strain. Six points his rifle at the door. Crash! The door shatters and slivers of wood fly through the air as goblins rush into the small room. Gimli jumps into the fray, with his axes swinging. Aragorn and Legolas release arrows into the enemy's midst. Six shoots a round through a goblin, then rolls underneath another's swing. He lashes out with the rifle, snapping ones leg. He watches as Orcs fall to the fellowship. A goblin makes a clumsy swing with his sword. Six pulls out his sword and drives it through the Goblins skull. He kicks the goblin back as he pulls the sword out with a sickening noise. Boromir's sword slashes towards a goblin, slicing into its flesh. Six leaps on top of a goblin then lunges for the troll. The troll swings his club towards the Spartan. Noble Six dodges the swing and grabs onto the beast's arm. He climbs onto the trolls back. He plunges a combat knife into its back, but it turns suddenly and he is flung into one of the chambers walls. Sam clubs a goblin with a saucepan. The dazed creature falls and Sam whacks another goblin with the pan. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" He yells. Frodo gets cornered against a wall, when the troll stabs him with a spear. Sam screams as Frodo is lifted in the air and slammed against a wall. The Hobbit slumps to the ground and the hobbits go crazy, hacking at the Orcs. The rest of the fellowship attacks the large creature and the army of goblins. The Goblins are pushed back by the ferocity of the fellowship's attack.

Six gets up and runs straight towards the troll. Merry and Pippin jump on the beast's arms and the Spartan jumps once again onto the troll's back. He primes a grenade and pushes it deep through the opening his knife had made earlier. He flips off of the beast as the grenade detonates, covering the fellowship in the blood and organs of the dead creature. The Fellowship looks horrified at the Spartan as he walks towards Frodo. He bends down to check the hobbit's vital signs. "He's breathing." Frodo coughs. "I'm alright. I'm not hurt." Aragorn interrupts the hobbit. "You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!" "I think that there's more to this hobbit that meets the eye." Frodo opens his shirt to reveal a Mithril vest. The spear had not pierced the mail. "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli speaks.

The sound of drums now echoes throughout the vast cavern. Gandalf booms, "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" as he ushers the fellowship towards a door. The Fellowship goes through it and enters the vast chambers of Dwarrowdelf. "This way!" He yells as the fellowship runs through the long hall. Goblins scurry down the huge walls like demented spiders. Arrows whiz by the fellowship as Noble Six, Legolas and Aragorn begin to fire into the seething mass of flesh running towards them. Suddenly, the goblins scatter as a huge shadow, surrounded by flames, falls upon the hallway. The hall rumbles. "What new devilry is this?" asks Boromir. "A Balrog… a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!"

The Fellowship runs as he Balrog rises from the chasm, a forty foot high behemoth covered in scorching tongues of fire. Six turns around and fires a shot towards the beast. It deflects into a stone wall and the Spartan yells to the fellowship, "I'll hold him off, get out of here!" "Don't fool yourself. You can't defeat it. Don't waste your life." Gandalf turns to Aragon. "Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near. Noble Six chuck a fragmentation grenade at the Balrog and runs after the fellowship. Aragorn hesitates, "Do as I say. Swords are of no use here."

The group runs, dodging arrows and they finally reach the bridge. They rush down a crumbling stairwell; Aragorn picks up Frodo and leaps across the gap. The rest of the Fellowship follows. Aragorn makes to throw Gimli across, but "Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" The Balrog smashes through a wall, sending chunks of rock scattering throughout the cavern. Six motions for the others to go, and they jump. Six throws a grenade onto what's left and jumps, using the explosion to throw him across the ever widening gap. He lands and rolls on the other side. The rest of the Fellowship races ahead.

The hobbits run forward narrowly avoiding arrows, while Legolas and Aragorn fire into the goblin masses, causing Goblins to fall into the chasm. Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf run close behind, as Six narrowly avoids falling into the chasm. The Fellowship jumps across a crumbling section of the bridge, as the Balrog follows closely. "Over the bridge!" Yells Gandalf, "Fly!" They race down the weakening staircase, recklessly hurrying over the bridge. When they reach the middle of the walkway, Gandalf turns, staff and sword in hand. The fellowship watches horrified, as he yells. "You cannot pass!" Frodo cries Gandalf's name as the Balrog steps onto the bridge."I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor, the dark fire will not avail you, fire of Udin!" Frodo watches as the Balrog slams his foot down and draws to full height, dwarfing even Noble Six. "Go back to the shadow!" The Balrog brings down his fiery blade. Gandalf parries, and with the sound of clashing steel, the Balrog's sword shatters into molten fragments.

"You shall not pass!" The Balrog sets foot onto the bridge. Aragorn, Boromir and Six run forward. Gandalf cries aloud as he releases his last reserves of strength, he slams his staff into the bridge. Blinding white fire throws the fellowship to the ground. The bridge shatters at the Balrog's feet, and it tumbles down into the depths below. Gandalf falls to his knees on the lip of the broken bridge. The tendrils of the Balrog's whip catch on Gandalf's leg, pulling him over the edge. Six runs forward and dives to grab onto Gandalf's hand. Fly, you fools!" He whispers and plummets into the chasm. The Fellowship stares for a moment at the pit. Six impacts hard onto the stones as he gets up, while the fellowship runs for the entrance. Arrows rain down and the Spartan runs towards the exit, the projectiles shattering on his shields. He runs outside into the open air, where he sees the rest of the fellowship on the ground in various states of shock.

Aragorn is speaking, "Legolas, get them up." "Give them a moment, for pity's sake." Boromir replies, in a subdued tone. "Aragorn's right." The Spartans voice cuts into the conversation. "You never even knew him, did you?" Boromir yells at Six. "You have no say in this matter! You're just a Heartless Machine!" Aragorn interrupts the two's quarrel as Six thinks on Boromir's statement.

 _Flashback_

" _76 seconds to impact." "Dammit. So it's going to be like that." Six walks up next to Jorge. Jorge turns to face him. "Well, I've got good news and bad news. This bird took some fire and our thruster gamboards toast and the only way off this slag heap, is gravity." "And the good news?" "That was the good news. The bad news is, the timers fried. I'm going to have to fire it manually." "That's a one way trip." "We all make it sooner or later. Better get going Six, they're going to need you down there." Six tries to voice a protest. "Listen, Reach has been good to me. It's time for me to return the favor. Don't deny me this." The giant Spartan lifts up Six and presses his dog tags into Six's hands. "Tell them to make it count." Jorge releases Six and he falls out the hanger door, hurtling towards Reach's Atmosphere._

 _Flashback ended_

Six opens his eyes several seconds later. _"Noble Six, Are you alright?"_ Six shuts off his external speakers."I'm fine. I'm just remembering a few lost friends." He turns the speakers back on. Aragorn is speaking to the group. "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up, on your feet, Sam. Frodo? Frodo!" Frodo looks at Aragorn with a numb look of Shock on his devastated face. "Leave him to me." Six walks up to Frodo then kneels to look him in the eye. "Gandalf gave his life to secure our path. He died a noble death, and he would have wanted you to carry on without him. Come." Frodo looks back at the entrance to the mines. A tear slips down his cheek. He blinks and looks back at Six. He walks towards the Fellowship. Six stands up, staring at Boromir, and the man looks away. Six walks towards the fellowship. "We need to move." The Fellowship stood for a moment, staring at the Spartan's back. Then Frodo steps forward, walking after the Spartan. The rest of the Hobbits follow. Araragorn looks at Legolas and Gimli, then the three join the march. Boromir hesitates, then turns to look back at the mine. He then starts following the rest of the fellowship….

 **Authors Note: Well, make sure to leave a suggestion on how I can improve my writing. And when should Six link up with the ODST's? Maybe the siege of Helm's Deep? Let me know what you think.**


	8. Authors Note and Apology, Please Read

**I am so sorry for doing this to you guys, but no, this isn't a new chapter. I know I suck. This is a message from me. No, the story isn't dead. I am, however, in the process of rewriting some of the earlier chapters in hopes of making them more descriptive and more pleasant to read. I am also working on another story, this one involving an OC Spartan of mine. Now, I've actually made this for your opinions. Do you want me to either; write a new chapter, rewrite the old ones, or focus more on this new story. All will be done eventually, it's just life has me stressed, and I need to prioritize which of these I need to do first. Also, even if you guys pick options A or B, I still need some help deciding which universe to send my Spartan to. If all of this story's readers give me answers on these two questions, I can finally get my ass into gear and get these done. I know I suck, for not releasing a chapter, but keep giving advice and reviews, and I'll get this done.**

 **Thanks in advance, you guys are the best,**

 **Lycaon117**


End file.
